


Secrets Never Last

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mortal Instruments, Boredom, Confessions, Fae Prince Yuri, Flirting, Injury, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Politics, Secret Relationship, Shadowhunter Otabek, peace talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: After seeing an intriguing Shadowhunter during the peace talks between their people, Yuri seeks him out and their relationship grows. When their relationship is put in jeopardy because of some rebels, they do what they must to keep peace between their people and continue their relationship.





	

“Do we have an agreement?”

Yuri fought back a yawn-it would be unbecoming for a prince to do such a thing after all-as he tried to pay attention to the peace talks. They’d been at it all morning and he’d gotten bored of their fake niceties and arguing five minutes in. If he didn’t think his father would be furious, he would have snuck off at the first opportunity to do so. Unfortunately, his father had gone on about the importance of him learning the way these things worked and some other things Yuri hadn’t paid attention to because all it boiled down to was he had to be there. The whole time.

The only thing that had kept him from dying of boredom so far was the little game he’d been playing in his head. Starting from the left, he'd been coming up with little stories for each of the Shadowhunters sitting across from him. Most of them looked incredibly stereotypical-broody and dark-for Shadowhunters, but the woman he was looking at now had a scar along her jaw that made things a little interesting. Even though he knew they didn't exist, he was rather amused by the story he'd concocted involving a grumpy kraken.

With that story finished, he turned his focus to the Shadowhunter sitting next to her. Unlike most of the other Shadowhunters, he wasn't greying around the temples or weary from one too many battles. He was obviously young-late teens perhaps-sporting an undercut and an almost pained expression on his face. Even from a distance, Yuri could see the awful expression on the young man's face and Yuri had to agree with him. Peace talks were never particularly thrilling, but this one seemed to be dragging on longer than necessary.

To Yuri's surprise, the young Shadowhunter looked right at him and quirked his lips up slightly before turning his attention back to the proceedings. Not having anything else to do, Yuri attempted to get the young Shadowhunter's attention back on him. He stared intently to get his warrior senses tingling, he twirled his hair and tapped his fingers together in the hopes he'd catch the movement in the corner of his eye, he even whispered under his breath in case the Shadowhunter could hear him. Nothing got those beautiful brown eyes on him and he huffed in annoyance at the missed opportunity for something interesting.

Knowing it would still be a long while before a peace treaty was agreed upon, Yuri decided he would seek the young Shadowhunter out the moment he got a good chance. He stole one last glance at the Shadowhunter, then shifted his attention to his father and his husband. While his father was too lost in peace treaty discussions to pay him any mind, Yuuri immediately felt his familiar gaze upon him and met his stare. He raised an eyebrow just enough for Yuri to notice, but not so much that anyone else-even their own kind-would see it. Yuri rolled his eyes and pointedly looked at the Shadowhunter giving a speech about something he didn't care enough about to figure out.

* * *

“So, why were you forced to be there?” Amusement ran through Yuri when the Shadowhunter instinctively reached for the seraph blade at his waist, then instantly let his hand drop as he turned to Yuri. “Did I scare you?”

“Of course not, your majesty.”

“Don't call me that. It's so pretentious.”

“What should I call you?”

“Yuri and you?”

“Otabek.”

For once grateful for his father's lessons, Yuri held out his arm for the customary Shadowhunter greeting and received a pleasant surprise when Otabek chose to do a traditional Fae greeting instead. “Color me impressed. I've never known a Shadowhunter familiar with any Downworlder customs.”

“I'm not like other Shadowhunters.”

“Obviously. Any particular reason you're familiar with the customs of my people.”

“Curiosity mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“Before the peace treaty summit began, I was working with those in charge of developing the treaty.” Otabek rested his hip against the table he'd been leaning over earlier and looked Yuri directly in the eyes. “Of course, my opinion didn't matter very much to them. I'm too young and naïve to really know what I'm talking about. It doesn't matter I've been in countless battles and know more about the Fae than they do. My rank is all they see. I was lucky they actually listened to a few of my suggestions.”

“You want peace among our people. Real peace, not the stilted alliance these talks will end with.”

“Why wouldn't I? Even though we separate ourselves into Shadowhunters and Downworlder, we're still apart of the same world. We should live in harmony, not dissonance. The demons are the threat to our lives and it's time we all realize that and stop these archaic feuds. Both sides are guilty of it, but someone has to be willing to set aside the past and look toward the future.”

“Strong words. I'm inclined to agree with you. Although, I find the talks boring.”

“I could tell. You stared at my mother a frighteningly long time.”

Without missing a beat, Yuri let out a low chuckle and took a step closer to Otabek-their bodies nearly touching. “So, your mother's the one that defeated a terrifying kraken and only came away with a small scar. No wonder you're so steadfast.”

“Quite the imagination. You'll be disappointed to know she got it during a training session.”

“Very disappointed. I like my story much better.”

“It sounds like quite a tale.”

“It was. I might tell it to you. For a price.”

“Always a price.”

“Warlocks are the ones that always make you pay.” Their bodies pressed pleasantly together-Yuri's smaller body fitting perfectly against the hard plains of Otabek. “We prefer to trick. To use clever words to get what we want without our victims even knowing it.”

“But you can't lie.”

“No.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Because you know I can't lie?”

“Because I'm curious.”

“Ask, but not being able to lie doesn't mean I can't refuse to answer.”

The Shadowhunter's lips quirked up into something close to a smirk, then he shifted completely up right so he now stood his full height over Yuri. “Duly noted. Would you care to go for a ride around the city with me?”

“A ride?”

“Motorcycle. I have one.”

“I've never been on a motorcycle before.”

“There's a first time for everything.”

“You're tempting, Shadowhunter.” Yuri pressed his palm flat against Otabek's chest, so he could push off it and turn to the door. “Hopefully, you can keep up with me. A motorcycle seems like a good start. I hate being bored.”

“I'll try my best.”

* * *

“It's beautiful.” The ring looked simple upon first glance, but a closer look found an immense amount of detail etched into the small band. “Why are you giving it to me? Did I forget something?”

“It's an engagement band. If you want it to be.”

“Of course, I want it to be. There's something else though. Something you're not telling me. Why do this now?”

“I just want to make sure you have it.”

“You're worried about tomorrow. It's a basic hunt. You do them all the time, unless it's not.”

A frustrated sigh fell from Otabek's lips and the hand holding Yuri's squeezed tightly. “It is, but I have a bad feeling. It's probably nothing.”

“I've never known a Shadowhunter's intuition to be wrong. Be extra careful tomorrow. This ring will mean nothing if you're not around to do something about it.”

“You know I can't deny you anything. I'll do my best, but if something does happen to me, now you have something more than a few trinkets to remember me by.”

Not wanting to think about it, Yuri slipped the perfectly sized ring on his finger and took a second to admire it in the soft glow of the streetlight. “We'll have to tell my fathers about us when you get back. They'd be furious if I got married without them know. It wouldn't be very princely to run off and get eloped.”

“Don't forget the part about me being a Shadowhunter. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to find out that piece of information.”

“I'm more concerned with what our people will think. Yuuri has always been the passive type. He fights only when necessary or when his loved ones are in harm's way. And Victor... I get the feeling he's tired of fighting the same pointless fight. He wants peace.”

“That doesn't mean they'll approve of me.”

“How could they ever? You're defiling their precious child whenever you can get your hands on me and you'll never be good enough for me.”

“Comforting.”

“Relax. They'll love you, once they get to know you.”

“I look forward to meeting them.” Despite the uneasy smile on Otabek's face, Yuri knew he meant every word he spoke. “I should go. There are still things I need to prepare and I'll have to be up early.”

“I suppose you should. Stay safe, Beka. Come back to me.”

Otabek lifted Yuri's hand to kiss, then placed a kiss on both cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips. “Of course, your majesty.”

“You're a moron.”

* * *

The silence was stifling. It chilled Yuri to the core and he fought the urge to pull his cloak around him tighter. He knew the cold came from inside himself, but he wanted to believe it was the room and not the fear chilling his very being. The meeting had been called suddenly and if that weren't enough to put him on edge, the fact Otabek hadn't contacted him recently did. Otabek should have gotten back from his hunt several days ago and while Yuri didn't demand it, Otabek always contacted him upon returning. Yet he'd heard nothing, not a text or phone call. Silence.

When the doors opened, Yuri snapped his attention to the Shadowhunters filtering into the room with grim expressions on their faces. He searched for a familiar face in the crowd and sat up a little straighter when the woman he now knew to be Otabek's mother came in. She looked haggard-bags under her eyes and slightly dishevelled clothing-and like she'd rather be anywhere else. Limping in behind her, looking like he hadn't slept in days, was Otabek. Worry rolled through Yuri, but he knew better than to try to engage with the Shadowhunter in such a setting.

Once they were all settled, the same man that had done most of the talking during the peace treaty took the floor. “The treaty has been broken. I assume you're aware of that.”

“I can't say I am. Perhaps, you can enlighten me.”

“A group of Fae attacked during a hunt. You may have noticed a few of our own are still injured. Some of the weapons they used made our runes useless. A few were killed during the fight because of it.”

“And you expect me to answer for their crimes. I assume they're already dead or you would have brought them with you as prisoners. What more could you want from me?”

“Your kind has now broken the peace treaty. How can we be sure it won't happen again?”

“Is your plan to make another one or did you come here to say there is no longer a peace between our people?”

“That is for you to decide.”

“What would you have him do?” Everyone in the room turned to look at Yuri and he found himself standing with his hands gripping the banister in front of him for support before his mind could catch up. “The Fae responsible have perished. They paid for their foolishness with their lives. If you think the King had something to do with it, then make your accusations. If not that, then what? Do you want us to pay for what they did? Were their deaths not enough? All we want is peace. Their actions had nothing to do with us and you can't expect us to take responsibility for them. We know there are rogue Fae out there and we do what we can to stop them, but that doesn't make us one of them or reasonable for their choices.”

Yuri heaved in a deep breath to slow his reeling mind and took the pause as an opportunity to look around the room. Most of his people appeared to be shocked by his sudden speech, something he'd never done before without prompting from his father. It was well-known the young prince had no interest in politics and he made sure to avoid his fathers, so he wouldn't have to see what they thought about the sudden change. The Shadowhunters were a mix of anger, contempt, and a thoughtful few.

“What is it you want from us? Would my death satisfy you? Would taking my life for the sins of my people and the deaths of your loved ones make you feel better? Is it sacrifice you want? Will you talk of peace while your hands are still stained red? It wouldn't make anything better. It won't change what they did and it won't bring them back. We're more alike than either of us want to admit. There is bad blood on both sides or will you continue to pretend Valentine never existed? That he caused us the same pain those rebels caused you? We could talk forever about the painful past between our people, but it won't do us any good. We have to be willing to set aside the past and look toward the future.”

A young man around Otabek's age stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest. “And we're supposed to believe every word you say? Like you really care about peace.”

“I can't lie.”

“But you Fae know how to weasel your way out of that little problem.”

“Then nothing I say could possibly appease you.”

“Well, your death sounded rather agreeable. One less Fae in the world.”

“No.” The world was said forcefully and in a tone Yuri had never heard Otabek use before-full of power and intent. “That won't fix anything.”

“Says the Fae lover. Did nearly dying not make it obvious that these things you spend so much of your time researching would rather kill you than make peace with you?”

“Just because a few want to kill our kind, doesn't mean they all do.”

“You're a fool, Altin. You'll figure that out, but only right before they're about to slit your throat.”

“I'm more concerned with Valentine's people stabbing me in the back, than a Fae slitting my throat.”

“You're a disgrace of a Shadowhunter. How does it feel to drag your family's name through the mud? They used to be respected.”

“If I'm bringing disgrace to my family for wanting peace, I can't imagine the disgrace your brother brought your family when he decided to work for Valentine.”

“There is no proof of that!”

“Because they stopped looking, not for lack of evidence.”

An ugly red spread across the other Shadowhunter's face as he glared at Otabek. “The Fae should die. He is the one that offered.”

“No one's dying. There's been enough blood spilled. We'll never find peace if we continue this way.”

“Why do you even care about them so much? They're Downworlders! They're evil.”

“Like you said, I'm a Fae lover. Engaged to one and everything, so I suggest you stop badmouthing them before I take you down the way I do when we train. You know it doesn't matter that I'm injured.”

“Engaged to a Fae! I bet the reason that rebel group knew about the hunt is because of you. They probably have you eating out of the palm of their hand, like a dog.”

“Say another word.” Even from a distance, Yuri could see Otabek's hands fisted at his side and his knees ready to pounce. “I dare you.”

“Are you going to kill me to appease your Fae lover? Is she here? If she is, she obviously doesn't care about you. You're just a pawn. She's letting you ruin your life for her, then she'll leave you when you're no longer useful to her.”

“You think so? You think you're so right. Well, there's an easy way to find. Fae can't lie. Ask.”

“Ask her what?”

“If they love me. If they used me to get information for the rebels. If I'm just their pawn.”

An ugly smirk appeared on the Shadowhunter's face and he looked at the Fae with an awful gleam in his eye. “It'll be nice to show you how wrong you are. So, which one of them am I asking?”

“He's already standing, not exactly hard to find.”

“The Prince?”

“Did I stutter? Ask him whatever you want. You've already heard what he's had to say, but I'm sure you'll get something else out of him.”

“We're supposed to believe this isn't some ploy for you to finally get the peace with the Fae you've always wanted.”

Before Otabek could response, Yuri pulled out the ring that'd been resting against his heart under his clothing. “Is this proof enough for you? We've been seeing each other since the peace treaty talks a year and a half ago. Before his last hunt, he gave me this as a promise of marriage and as a reminder of him because he had a bad feeling. We agreed to tell my parents about our relationship after he return. Although, we never talked of having such a big audience while doing it.”

“You must be using him.”

“I am not.”

“Do you even know anything about him? Other than the information you've been pulling from him for your rebels.”

“His mother received the scar on her face from a training session gone wrong. She was training when she shouldn't have and fell. She was too young for a mark, so she healed naturally and it left a scar. He has three sisters. Two older and one younger. The oldest is one of the Iron Sisters and his other is more of a scholar than a fighter. His youngest looks up to him and often follows him around so she can grow up to be just like him. She found out about us after three months, but promised not to tell because she didn't want Otabek to get in any trouble. Well, any more than normal. And I have never pressed him for information and I certainly gave nothing to the rebels. Are you satisfied?”

“What about his father? Surely if you're as in love as you say you are, you know about his father?”

“I have no desire to reopen old wounds.”

“So, you don't know.”

“I never said that. I-” Yuri looked at Otabek for some indication of what to do next, only getting a nod from him in response. “He left them for a mundane woman when his youngest sister was only six months old. Is that enough?”

A low, yet firm whistle had Yuri giving his father his full attention. “I believe we should finish this discussion in private. You and a select few of your men and me and a select few of mine.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

Yuri paced nervously back and forth across the length of the small room, sending a quick glance at the door every time he passed by. He tugged on the ring still attached to the chain around his neck to give his hands something to do. Every second that passed increased his nerves and brought him closer to taking out his pent-up emotions on the nearest wall. Not even Otabek's calm presence eased the tension filling Yuri's body.

“You shouldn’t be here. Your mother-”

“Went home. She'll have my sisters to comfort her. I need to be here.”

“Family is important to you.”

Like he was attempting to keep from frightening a wild animal, Otabek slowly moved to stand in front of Yuri and wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist. “They'll understand that I need to be here to support you and meet with your parents. I imagine they'll be expecting to meet me after that declaration. Plus, you're family now or have you forgotten?”

“Never. These talks could last for hours.”

“Then we'll wait together for hours.”

“We'll have to find-”

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and both his fathers stopped just inside the doorway with their eyes intently staring at them. The familiar weight of Otabek's arms around his waist disappeared, then the Shadowhunter took a step closer to his parents. Otabek dropped to one knee with his head bowed and his arms braced against his leg. Knowing better than to interrupt, Yuri took a step back and dropped his head.

“Your majesty, I apologize we had to meet under these circumstances and that I did not get your permission to court your son.”

“There's no need for that. Please stand.” While Otabek rose, Victor motioned for Yuri to step forward. “Why didn't you tell us?”

“It was easier.”

“Than what?”

“Risking your disapproval. You're the King. What you say goes and if you had told me to never see him again, I would've had no choice.”

“I would never.”

“He's a Shadowhunter.”

“I'm aware. Everyone is.”

Yuri struggled to take another breath, forcing back tears as he did so. “Would you have me leave my people.”

“Yuri, you're not listening to me. Not that I'm surprised, you've never been a good listener. I don't care that he's a Shadowhunter. All I've ever wanted-all we've ever wanted-is for you to be happy and loved. If that means marrying a Shadowhunter, then so be it.”

“Thank you!”

“Now, can we get a proper introduction and a look at that ring?”

“Right.” After a little tug on Otabek's hand to pull him forward, Yuri removed the ring from around his neck and held it out for his father to take. “I would like to introduce you to my intended. Shadowhunter Otabek Altin. Otabek, these are my parents. King Victor Nikiforov and King Katsuki Yuuri.”

“It's a lovely ring. You have good taste and obviously know our son very well. Why do you wish to marry our son?”

“For love. I hope to make him as happy as he makes me for rest of our lives.”

“There's an obvious issue with this relationship. One day, you'll grow old and Yuri won't. You'll die and he'll live on.”

“I know, but there's nothing I can do about that. I have no desire to become a vampire. I can't help I was born mortal, but I assure you, I will try to make him incredibly happy until I take my last breath.”

“You truly love him.”

Otabek squeezed Yuri's hand and nodded his head. “With every fiber of my being.”

“Good. Welcome to the family. We'd love to meet your mother and sisters as soon as possible. It's important we build strong bonds before the wedding.”

“Of course.”

“And Yuri,” His father's arms pulled him into a tight hug, that Yuri returned in kind for the first time in centuries. “I'm so proud of you. You were wonderful today. You'll make a good leader someday, but for now. Enjoy your love. It's a wondrous thing.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
